Winterkatzen
by saimaa
Summary: Was hast du denn gehört?“, fragte Hermine. - Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: Wenn ich das wüsste. Da drin ist etwas, das lebt. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass es etwas Gefährliches ist. Dann hätte es uns längst angegriffen. Gelegenheit war genug.“


Title: Winterkatzen

Author: saimaa

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Winterkatzen' spielt während der Suche nach den Horkruxen. Die Handlung hält sich jedoch nicht an die Buchvorlagen.

Teaser: „Was hast du denn gehört?", fragte Hermine. - Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wenn ich das wüsste. Da drin ist etwas, das lebt. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass es etwas Gefährliches ist. Dann hätte es uns längst angegriffen. Gelegenheit war genug."

Authors Note: Die Reize, die bei uns Menschen Erinnerungen auslösen, können ganz unterschiedlich sein. Manchmal sind es Worte, manchmal ein Gesicht in der Menge und manchmal ein Geruch.

In dieser Geschichte ist es der Duft selbst gebackener Weihnachtsplätzchen, der bei Hermine Erinnerungen auslöst, die so schön und traurig sind, dass sie weinen muss.

Denn um sie herum herrschen Krieg und Zerstörung und alles Leben ist erloschen. Das glauben die drei zumindest, bis Harry das Gefühl hat, dass da außer ihnen noch etwas Lebendiges in dem Keller sein muss, in dem sie sich verkrochen haben.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist meiner. Danke an J.K.R. für ihre Figuren.

* * *

**Winterkatzen**

„_Mach die Augen zu! Alles, was du siehst, gehört dir!"_

_(Dole in: Mein erstes Wunder)_

Harry lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Da war es wieder. Ein Schluchzen und Schniefen. Ab und zu ein Schluckauf und ein raschelndes Geräusch.

Er tastete im Dunkeln nach seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Lumos minima."

Die weiß getünchten Wände des Kellers, in den sie sich über Nacht zurück gezogen hatten, reflektierten das Licht von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Das Regal mit den Konservendosen und Einmachgläsern warf lange Schatten.

Wenigstens hatten sie sich gestern Abend satt essen können. Das Haus über ihren Köpfen war zerstört, aber der Keller stand noch. Als sie in der Dämmerung angekommen waren, hatten sie die Grabstellen im Garten gesehen. Vier flache Hügel von unterschiedlicher Länge zwischen einem Sandkasten und einer bunten Kinderschaukel.

Ron schnarchte leise in seiner Ecke. Hermines Lager war verlassen.

Harry öffnete die Klettverschlüsse seines Schlafsackes und folgte den Geräuschen durch verschiedene Kellerräume. Er fand Hermine schließlich in einer kleinen Kammer, die mit allerlei Gerümpel voll gestellt war. Sie saß auf dem Boden und ihr Rücken lehnte an den Resten eines zerbrochenen Sessels.

Zwischen ihren ausgestreckten Beinen stand eine Blechdose. Drumherum lagen eine Stoffschleife und buntes Geschenkpapier mit Tannenbäumen darauf.

Er setzte sich neben sie und zog sie an sich. Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Entschuldigung, wenn ich dich geweckt habe." Sie zog die Nase hoch. „Ich hätte die Türen zumachen sollen."

„Dann hätte ich dich nicht gefunden", sagte Harry und zubbelte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jeans, um es an sie weiter zu geben. Hermine schnäuzte sich die Nase und wischte sich über das Gesicht.

Er wies auf die Dose: „Was ist das?"

Hermine öffnete den Deckel. In der Dose waren säuberlich Weihnachtskekse gestapelt, die verführerisch nach Vanille und Mandeln dufteten.

„Wo hast du die denn her?"

„Sie standen ganz hinten in dem Regal mit den Konserven. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk sein. Sie sind selbst gebacken und ..."

Hermine schluchzte. Harry ließ sie weinen und streichelte ihr den Rücken, bis sie sich wieder beruhigte.

„Haben deine Eltern auch Plätzchen gebacken, zu Weihnachten?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Sie nickte und wischte sich mit Harrys Taschentuch über das Gesicht, was alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

„Als ich den Deckel aufgemacht habe, da roch das genau wie Mums Weihnachtsplätzchen. Und da hatte ich mit einem Mal solche Sehnsucht. Ich musste einfach weinen und dann konnte ich gar nicht mehr aufhören. Ich wollt euch nicht stören, deswegen bin ich hierher gegangen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Harry streichelte ihr weiter den Rücken.

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen und hielt ihr seine Hand auf den Mund.

Hermine lauschte, hörte aber nichts, außer dem Pochen ihres eigenen Herzens.

Harry nahm langsam die Hand weg und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Dann zog er sie am Ärmel auf die Beine und schob sie in Richtung Ausgang.

Sie drückten sich gegen die kalte Betonwand. „Hast du den Raum gescannt, bevor du reingegangen bist?", fragte er im Flüsterton.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich? Wir haben doch alle Räume untersucht, bevor wir uns im Vorratskeller einquartiert haben."

„Wer war hier hinten?", fragte Harry.

„Ron", sagte Hermine. „Was hast du denn gehört?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Aber da drin ist etwas, das lebt. Ich konnte es spüren. Gehört hab ich gar nichts."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass es etwas Gefährliches ist. Dann hätte es uns längst angegriffen. Gelegenheit war genug."

Harry nickte: „Stimmt. Wir sollten aber trotzdem herausfinden, was es ist."

„Na dann, auf drei", sagte Hermine und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmelhalfter.

„Ein, zwei, drei", zählte sie leise. Sie drehten sich beide in die Tür. „Lumos maxima!", sagte Harry. Hermine stand halb vom Türrahmen verdeckt, jederzeit bereit, einen Fluch abzufeuern.

Nichts. Nur die verlassene Keksdose mit dem Geschenkpapier und der Schleife. Hermine sprach einen Zauber, der ganz allgemein nach Leben suchte und ihr Körper entspannte sich. „Ein Tier", sagte sie schließlich. „Kein Mensch und kein Animagus."

„Wo?", fragte Harry und Hermine wies auf die rechte hintere Ecke.

Er räumte das Gerümpel aus dem Weg, während Hermine mit erhobenem Zauberstab Wache hielt.

Schließlich kam ein Sack mit alten Kleidern zum Vorschein. Der Sack war zerrissen und auf einem Wollpullover von undefinierbarer Farbe lag eine Katze mit Jungen. Die Kätzchen waren höchstens einige Tage alt. Sie hatten noch die Augen geschlossen.

Die Alte beäugte die Störenfriede und ließ ein Fauchen hören.

Hermine ging in die Hocke und Harry setzte sich neben sie. Er musterte den Wurf und zählte mit dem Finger: „Es sind fünf", sagte er. „Erstaunlich, der ganze Ort ist zerstört und dann sucht sie sich solch einen Platz aus, um ihre Jungen zur Welt zu bringen."

Hermine sah ihn lange an: „Das Leben bleibt nicht einfach stehen, nur weil die Welt um uns herum in Stücke fällt."

Die beiden schwiegen und betrachteten die Kätzchen. Drei waren braun und hatten ein Tigermuster aus schwarzen und weißen Streifen. Eines war hauptsächlich weiß mit einem schwarzen Kehlfleck und einer schwarzen Schwanzspitze. Das fünfte war völlig schwarz.

„Sie sieht hungrig aus", sagte Harry. „Was meinst du, mögen Katzen Kekse?"

Hermine griff in die Dose, nahm ein Stück Spritzgebäck heraus und brach etwas davon ab. Sie bewegte vorsichtig ihre Hand mit dem Gebäck in Richtung des Katzenkopfes. Das Tier ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Dann zogen die spitzen Zähne das Gebäck zwischen ihren Fingern hervor.

Hermine brach ein neues Stück ab und fütterte die Katze weiter. Zu Harry meinte sie: „Guck mal nach, ob es im Vorratskeller nicht auch Katzenfutter gibt. Und bring eine Schale mit Wasser."

Als Harry zurück kam, trug er einen ganzen Karton mit Katzenfutterdosen in den Händen.

Als das Tier satt war fragte er: „Und was ist mit mir?"

Hermine schob ihm die Kekse zu.

Er nahm einen und biss hinein. „Hmm, lecker", sagte er. Er hielt den angebissenen Keks Hermine hin.

Danach war sie es, die ein Plätzchen aussuchte und so machten sie es, bis die Dose halb leer war. „Es sollte was für Ron übrig bleiben", sagte sie. „Und jetzt lass uns wieder schlafen gehen."

Im Vorratskeller setzte sie sich auf ihr Lager. „Kommst du zu mir rein?", fragte Hermine und erweiterte ihren Schlafsack mit einer kurzen Zauberstabbewegung. Sie zogen beide ihre Hosen aus, rollten sie zu Kopfkissen zusammen und kuschelten sich dann aneinander.

Bevor sie im Morgengrauen aufbrachen, sahen sie noch mal nach den Katzen. Die Kleinen schliefen und ihre Mutter öffnete träge ein Auge, als die drei den Raum mit dem Gerümpel betraten.

Hermine näherte vorsichtig ihre Hand und als sich keine Tatze erhob, streichelte sie das Tier hinter den Ohren. Die Katzenaugen schlossen sich und ein leises Schnurren war zu hören.

Es war so kalt in dem Keller, dass ihr Atem dampfte. Hermine hatte in den Ruinen des Hauses alle Schüsseln zusammengesucht, die den Todesser-Angriff heile überstanden hatten.

Sie öffneten zwanzig Katzenfutterdosen und verteilten den Inhalt auf die Schüsseln.

„Puh", sagte Ron. „Das wird aber ganz schön stinken!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist zu kalt. Das Futter gammelt nicht. Und davon kann sie zwei bis drei Wochen leben. Danach muss sie wieder jagen gehen."

Als sie vor der Hintertür standen, die nach draußen führte, fragte Ron: „Sollten wir sie nicht doch mitnehmen? Wer weiß, ob sie das schafft, so ganz allein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das wär nicht gut. Sie ist hier zu Hause. Und es ist eine Katze. Die weiß wie man alleine überlebt und sie wird es auch ihren Jungen beibringen."

Dann traten sie aus der Tür in den kalten Wintermorgen.


End file.
